


Adam

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris goes back to EmCity and finds Toby sharing a pod with Adam Guenzel. He is jealous and things unfurl from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam

“So..Keller, you’re back,” said McManus.  
“Your skills of observation are amazing,” sighed Keller wearily. It had been a long drive from Cedar Junction, and there was a guard who wouldn’t shut up about his divorce. He could relate, but he didn’t give a shit about anything expect Toby.  
“I thought I’d give you a new sponsor, make him turn over a new leaf,” mumbled Tim into a stack of paperwork stained with remnants of coffee. “Beecher’s with Adam Guenzel and that will do the boy a world of good.”  
“Who the fuck is Adam Guenzel?” asked Keller. Toby hadn’t mentioned him in any of his letters.  
“A boy from Beecher’s circle of friends. He raped a girl and is unused to prison life. I think he can be rehabilitated. Beecher’s looking out for him.” Oh, goody.  
“Anyway, you know the drill. I’ll set you up with your sponsor and back to EmCity you go.”  
Keller sighed. Well, at least Toby was in EmCity even if he was playing nursemaid to a fucking rich kid.

*

 

The sponsor was a man who rarely said a word. His eyes were empty and he only moved when someone asked him to, and then mostly reluctantly. His name was Perry Crowne and he was in for fraud and murdering his boss. McManus thought it was his job to get the man to open up. The guy went postal the last time he did that, but McManus thought that doing it would lead to him singing kumbaya and loving his fellow man. Obviously by love he didn’t mean fucking any of them up the ass. Oh no. They were worried enough about his and Toby’s activities to leave them in separate pods for now. As if that would stop them. Best to leave the man alone, though. You never knew with these repressed types, they always seemed capable of the greatest violence once they’d broken lose of the constraints they’d imposed on themselves. The man’s empty eyes were focused only on his own inner demons.

*

He finally met Toby who was with a cocky, good-looking young man. He had the same air of privilege that Toby never quite shed despite his new levels in savagery and inventiveness.  
“So..you’re Keller?” said Guenzel.  
“Yeah.”  
“I thought you’d be taller.”  
Got a bigger dick than you, you little punk, and a bigger brain.  
“Toby,” he said and watched Beecher squirm.  
“We’ll talk later,” said Toby and left. Clearly he didn’t want the kid to know what they were to each other. Well, fuck that.

*

 

Crowne sat in his bunk and tore pages from a book. Sister Pete had made no progress with him so far, despite her best efforts. He was probably heading for the psych ward, or some Aryan would shank him. Things have a way of working out like that.

*

 

Later he met Toby in the laundry. Déjà vu. “Toby,” he said. Just one word, and a world of longing crept into it. “Christ I fucking missed you.” Toby nodded. There had been letters, but the real sight of his lover in the flesh was always going to be better than words on a page. He kissed Toby without another word, felt him sigh and lean into the touch. It was like all those betrayals and counter betrayals never happened. This time no guards interfered. Toby’s hands were down his pants, and found his cock at once. Chris did the same for Toby. He came with his teeth in Toby’s neck and he heard Toby groan and follow him. “What the fuck is this?” It was a clearly embarrassed Adam, carrying his soiled clothes. Probably wet his bed.  
“Oops,” said Chris, and didn’t move a millimeter from Toby. Now you know what he and I are to each other.  
Toby, pale-faced and with stained pants, backed away from him, and followed Guenzel who left at light speed.

*

 

Toby avoided him for a few days, but Chris corned him to find out what his deal was.  
“It’s Adam,” he said. “He’s very homophobic. He called me names and now he wants to move to another pod.”  
“So let him.”  
“I’m trying to help him so he won’t die Chris.”  
“Why?”  
“Why? Because his family and mine go way back. Because it’s the right thing to do.”  
“He’s a pointless little shit. Let the Brotherhood have his ass.”  
“They already have his friend, Franklin. I can’t let him go to them. Don’t you see that?”  
“No I don’t. Fuck him; all that matters is you and me. I love you.”  
“You’re a selfish piece of shit Keller. You kill for sport, I don’t expect you to understand why I need to save the boy.”  
“You killed Metzger. You destroyed Vern’s boys and you tried to kill me twice. Quit the holier than thou bullshit Beecher.”  
“I regret all those things Chris, I would undo them if I could. As well as Kathy Rockwell’s death. But I can’t. But I can still save Adam.”  
“Fine. Have it your way, you and me are through.”  
“Chris, don’t make me chose.”  
“You’ve already made your choice. You chose that thankless little shit over the man who loves you, who’d do anything for you. I killed for you. I would again.”  
“Chris..”  
“See ya Beech,” said Keller and left.

*

He had dreams about Toby. As usual they were fucking, lost in abandon in some fantasy room they’d never been to in real life. Crowne was quiet, no longer tearing things up. Maybe a good sign, but you never knew, he might be preparing for his next murder.

*

He asked around, apparently Beecher had gotten the Italians to protect Adam despite the little shit being ungrateful as ever. Beecher would never give the boy up. Something had to be done. Keller decided to talk to Ryan and see what they could do.

*

Some homeboy shanked Crowne and Chris breathed a sigh of relief. Instead he got to room with a Russian. He had nothing on Stanislovsky that was for sure. His plan was slowly developing. Vern would love to get his hands on Adam and the little punk deserved to get beaten into shape. He didn’t need to kill the boy, but if all else failed he could.

*

He hadn’t counted on Beecher reaching his limits. Guenzel had beaten him up and called him the usual names. Beecher gave the boy up to Vern. Afterwards he’d be conflicted and guilt-ridden and in need of a shoulder to cry on. Keller was still angry with him for the rejection, but he could be reasonable. It was one of his finer qualities.

*

The Brotherhood paraded Adam around, dressed as a girl. He looked fetching. That must have hit Toby close to home, and when Keller saw him in his pod, he was quiet and withdrawn and muttering one of his nursery rhymes. “Toby,” he said. “It’s okay. Come here.”  
Toby smiled at him, but he came closer and took him in his arms. “I’m not letting you go this time,” said Chris.  
“Mary, Mary quite contrary, how does your garden grow?” sang Toby while Chris stroked his hair.  
“I love you. I’ll always love you.”  
“I thought we were through”  
“I was angry and hurt. I’m sorry. I was jealous.”  
“Of him? He’d rather die than suck cock. Well, look at him now,” said Toby and laughed bitterly.  
“Don’t, don’t.” Keller looked around. He’d get McManus to put him back with Toby.

 

He got his way with that. He mentioned Toby’s fragile mind and how he always knew how to deal with that. Well mostly he did. Toby fluttered in and out of sanity like a terrified butterfly. Chris would be there for him.

*

Adam tried to escape and died on the electric fence. Toby spent three days in the hole after shanking Vern. Vern would live, without major injuries. Chris was there when Toby came back.  
“You still here?” asked Toby. “Aren’t you happy he’s dead?”  
“Toby, no.”’  
“I should hate you for your part in this, but I hate myself more. I turned him away.”  
“You did what you had to.”  
“I’m useless.”  
“You know that’s not true. You know what this place does to you.”  
Toby sighed and let Chris embrace him hard. “Fuck me Chris,” he whispered into Chris’ mouth. “Make me feel alive.” That he could do.  
He slowly undressed Toby, waited for a flashlight but the coast was clear.  
He kissed a path down Toby’s belly into his pubic hair and down to where his cock was starting to stir. He sucked Toby slowly, relishing the sounds he made, sighing brokenly and then more excitedly as he went on. The roar of his orgasm probably woke some inmates up. Chris held him trough the night. By morning Toby whispered, “I love you, I’m sorry,” into his ear and went back to his own bunk. “I love you. I’m sorry too,” Chris echoed. Only he wasn’t sorry at all. Not sorry Adam was dead, not sorry Toby had kicked his ass to the curb. Not sorry he had Toby back. If Toby needed him to he could fake a little sorrow over the dead prag. The things he’d do for love.

**Author's Note:**

> Mary, Mary quite contrary is from an old English nursery rhyme.
> 
> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
